What happens in Vegas
by twilight-saga-lover95
Summary: add Vegas, alcohol and a hot guy and you get marriage, at least that's the case for Clary when she wakes up married to her old boss. too bad he wont let her go so easily. now he's convinced her to try the married life for six months. can it work? CxJ AH
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: add Vegas, alcohol and a hot guy and you get marriage, at least that's the case for Clary when she wakes up married to her old boss. too bad he wont let her go so easily. now he's convinced her to try the married life for six months. can it work? CxJ AH**

**Chapter 1**

**CPOV**

I walked into the hotel bar by myself in a strapless green dress that flowed to about two inches above my knees and had a sweetheart neck line that showed some cleavage while still being modest. It hugged all of my curves but was loose enough to be considered classy not slutty. The dress was slightly short on my five foot two inches but made my green eyes pop and my red hair stand out.

I strolled to the bar and found an empty seat. I sat down and ordered a shot when the bartender came.

This week had completely sucked. I had just inherited my fathers book shop and already the work load was huge. I had to fill out sheets and forms considering I was the new owner. Since it was my dads I kept the shops name the way it was Frays, which was my last name.

Yes my name is Clarissa Fray, Clary for short, and I am twenty seven. New owner of a book store and out of a serious relationship.

See I was dating Sebastian Verlac a guy I used to date back in high school. We met up one day and decided to go out for coffee one thing led to another and pretty soon I was waking up next to him. That went on for about a year until I found out he was seeing Aline, his ex girlfriend, behind my back. As you can imagine that did not go over so well.

It was a pretty nasty break up with things thrown, tears shed, and all that jazz. That was when my best friend Isabelle decided I was in need of a trip to the one place I could get wasted enough to forget all the shit that happened. Vegas. So we left New York City, the greatest city in the world to come to this place, Vegas the greatest city to lose yourself.

I was sitting in the bar by myself because Izzy and Simon started to get a little busy next door. Simon has been my best friend since diapers and when I introduced him to my collage best friend, Isabelle, they instantly hit it off and have been together ever since so for about eight or nine years now. They tied the knot three years ago and now they have a little two year old named Max. he is adorable and is at grandma and grandpa Lightwood's house while we are in Vegas.

Simon and Izzy eventually came down but they went straight to the dance floor. By than I had had five shots and some other yummy fruity drinks that I couldn't remember the name of.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone sit in the empty bar stool next to me. It was a man with very fair blond hair wearing a blue button down shirt rolled up to the elbows and dark blue jeans. The bar tender put my newest fruity drink in front of me with a wink. I picked it up and started to sip it when a musical voice interrupted me.

"Clary? Clary Fray?" the voice said surprising me. Somehow the voice sounded familiar even though their words were a little slurred.

I turned around to find myself staring into two golden orbs. The most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Jace Wayland?" I asked back my voice slurring a little bit as well.

Before I even knew what was happening I was hugging the man next to me.

"god it's been what four years?" I asked smiling brightly at him.

"yeah how are you? You look amazing." he said while eyeing me up and down and smiling approvingly.

"I'm good thanks. You?" I said the alcohol giving me confidence so I didn't even blush.

"well that's good, I'm good as well." he said while ordering two shots.

When they came he passed one over to me.

"to old friends!" he said raising his shot glass.

"cheers!" I giggled hitting my glass against him and than throwing it back.

The vodka burned my throat on the way down but not in a painful way. In a good way that made my whole body feel numb.

"would you like to dance?" he asked. And before I could reply he was dragging me from my seat onto the dance floor.

He put his hands on my waist and turned me so my back was against his front. We than started to sway together to the music as a fast upbeat song came on.

I started to get more into and I began to grind my ass back into him as he moved his hands so one was wrapped around my stomach and the other was going up and down my body. Normally I was not a huge fan of PDA especially being friends with Simon and Izzy but at this moment in time I couldn't care less. Before I knew what was happening he was spinning me around and grabbed my face between his large slim hands and crashed his mouth against my own.

* * * * * * * *

I wake up to knocking on the door and groan. I throw the covers off me and realize I am completely nude. With out even wondering why I pick up the closest clothing which happens to be a silk robe and walk to the door. I throw the door open to reveal Isabelle.

She pushes past me into the room and I just collapse back onto my bed.

I turn my head so I am laying on my cheek when she gasps softly. Her hand is covering her mouth as she looks at me like I'm an alien.

"what?" I ask tiredly.

She doesn't answer at first. She just points to my hand with a shaky finger. "what is that?" she is finally able to rasp out.

I look at my hand and my eyes bulge out of their sockets while I let out a girly scream. "what the FUCK!?" I screech at the top of my lungs.

On my left hand was a cheap ass casino ring, the type they sell at chapels for cheap.

I heard the toilet flush and froze in my spot on the bed looking up slowly at Isabelle who seemed to be frozen as well.

The bathroom door opened and a guy in only a towel walked out. When I saw his face I paled instantly. How could I let this happen?! I was married to... Sebastian!

I woke up screaming from that terrifying night mare thankful that it was just that, a night mare.

After I finished screaming I realized someone was knocking on my door. Trying to get past the weird sense of that this had all been familiar and trying to forget about my night mare I got up to answer the door. The first thing I realized was that I was not naked. I was in a long sleeve blue button down shirt and underwear but it was better than being naked. The second thing I realized is that I was wearing a boys shirt and I was pretty sure I didn't have any of Sebastian or Simon's shirts.

I opened the door to reveal Isabelle in black skinny jeans and a red spaghetti string tang top and red flats with her black hair put up in a messy bun. She looked gorgeous like always and I instantly looked down at my attire which consisted of some guys shirt, underwear, and hair that looked like I had just crawled out of bed.

She looked at my clothes as well and smirked. "looks like someone had a fun time last night." she said wiggling her eyebrows at me while stepping into my room.

I closed the door and flung myself onto the bed so I was lying on my back. "please I don't even remember last nigh and I had the worst dream ever." I said.

That seemed to pique her interest. "what about?"

"I dreamed that I woke up married next to," I shuddered just thinking it, "Sebastian." I finished.

She smirked at me while giving me a once over again. "well there's no ring on your finger so I'd say you're safe." she winked at me while I just rolled my eyes at her. I couldn't help the relief that instantly shot through my body though.

Suddenly we heard a noise coming from the bathroom. I didn't notice that the shower was running until I heard whoever was in there turn it off.

Isabelle and I exchanged worried glances before focusing on the door where a guy in only a towel came out.

This man was different from the one in my dream though. For one he had blond hair and golden eyes not brown hair and almost black eyes. And he had a body to die for.

When he spoke his first words I thought I might honestly die though. And not because of how mesmerizing his voice was either, because of what he said.

"hey baby you left this by the sink. You should be more careful you don't want to loose this." he said handing me the same exact ring from my dream while smiling a dazzling smile at me.

Only this time I didn't wake up and I didn't scream.

I froze.

He walked over to me and placed the ring on my finder while I stared at him in horror. When I turned around so I was facing Isabelle I saw she was looking at him in wonder, shock, and annoyingly enough some slight amusement.

"hey Isabelle great to see you again." he said addressing her for the first time.

She recovered fast from her state of shock and smiled at him.

"long time no see boss." she smiled at him and he let out a small laugh.

"please I haven't been your boss for four years." he said still chuckling lightly.

"what are you doing here?" I whispered ending there conversation. I was still hoping I would wake up from this night mare I was having once again.

"don't you remember baby?" he asked and upon seeing my bewildered expression he sighed but it was quickly replaced with a grin that reached his gorgeous golden eyes. "we're married!" he said happily and that was all it took for all my fears to be confirmed.

And with that last thought I blacked out, ruining any chances of this being nothing but a dream.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys what do you think?! Sorry if this chapter sucked. I took the dream scene from a television show that I am basing this story line off of. If anyone knows the television show and tells me it in a review I will mention them in the authors note next chapter at the beginning of the chapter! It isn't the plot line of the whole television show but it happens in it! Anyway I'm a twilight fan and those were the only fanfic stories I read until I started reading the mortal instrument ones. I realized there were no vegas stories and I was completely shocked considering there are so many in the twilight category. So I decided to start this story! I hope you all like it! Sorry for any mistakes, I posted it right after I wrote it! Read and review please! Thanks :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: this is for this chapter the chapter before this and all the chapters to come after this... THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! And this story plot and many quotes, lines, etc will be coming from the t.v. Show what I like about you and other shows, books, movies etc. no website I say is mine pretty much don't assume that the things in my story are mine.**

**A/N: anyway just like I said above ^^^ this plot is from What I Like About You! As promised here are the amazingly awesome people who guessed that correctly... michelleab09 and gabi nicole cullen and that is it... slightly depressing that only two even guessed but it just makes me love you two even more! Anyway on with the story**

**chapter 2**

**CPOV**

Have you ever heard someone say FML or maybe you laughed at some total loser on that site. Yeah well I have done that before, I would be lying if I said I didn't laugh at those peoples misery all the time. Well guess what to all of you FML people. You life doesn't really suck that much, haha no. Because I'm pretty sure my life right now sucks a lot more than yours does. From now I on I won't laugh at you FMLers and I will not use that phrase so loosely because I had to learn the lesson the hard way... karma's a bitch.

I awoke probably less than a minute later to the sound of my name being said by the most musical voice I have ever hear, and to warm hands lightly brushing the hair out of my face and caressing me.

"wake up baby," he coed and just like that I shot up.

"gently you don't want to faint again." he said softly. I was feeling a little dizzy but at a time like I couldn't care less. I whacked his hand away from me and stood crossing the room so I was standing in Izzy's arms when she opened them up for me.

"I always knew you guys had chemistry." she whispered in my ear and I pulled back to look at her stepping out of her arms. My face was a mask of horror and disbelief. "what? You always said nothing would happen because he was your boss, well now he isn't!" she whispered again but her eyes brightened at the last part.

See Isabelle was the type who even though she was madly in love with Simon for about nine years now and happily married for three she wasn't afraid to say who was hot and who was not, and she definitely wasn't afraid to say who she would be screwing if she wasn't with Simon. Let's just say Jace was the the top person on her 'hot guys other than Simon' list which was the equivalent of a 'if things were different I would so tap that' list. She smiled sweetly at me and than turned her gaze to Jace.

"at least it's not Sebastian." she said quietly to me so that Jace couldn't hear. The most aggravating and annoying part was that I couldn't help but agree silently at that last part. "anyway since we didn't get to say much until Clary's little um, moment how are you?" Isabelle said.

"I'm good thanks, are you and Simon still...?" he left the question open for her to end however she would choose to.

"together? Yes we are and happily married for three years! We have a beautiful two year old named Max who I'm sure you will get to see!" she gushed happily and I smiled seeing how happy one of my best friends was, that is until her last sentence registered. She was hinting that he would be around.

Jace smiled at her while I scowled. "yes I guess I will get to see him, hopefully soon."

Jace turned his smile to me, "anyway what a night right baby." he was starting to me closer to me so I jumped back on the bed and under the covers. He sat on the end of the bed still smiling at me while Izzy stood a few feet behind him.

"yeah," I giggled nervously, "yeah," I cleared my throat, "what happened?"

he looked at me quizzically, "you've got to be kidding right? You do remember."

I started to slightly panic. "oh pff yeah I was there! Right?" I asked as an after thought.

Izzy gave me a 'what the hell are you on' look while Jace raised both eyebrows and his tongue hit the roof of his mouth. And me being the idiot I am, well I just looked sheepishly at them

"oh wait wait wait! I do! After we danced-"

"ha more like humped!" Izzy snorted and I shot her a dirty look. "sorry continue."

"as I was saying, after we dance you kissed me and after a while we decided to go back to the bar."

**(A/N: **_flashback is in italics _when it's interruptedregular story will be in regular font.**)**

"_god you looked so sexy out there." Jace said while we sat at the bar._

_I giggled at him. "you did too!" I laughed out. "whoa stand still." I said to try and get him to stop spinning. It wasn't fair, I wanted to look at him. "wow Jace, you still look so pretty." I said causing him to chuckle which I quickly joined in with my giggles._

"_well everything looks pretty when you're drinking out of a rose colored glass." he chuckled talking about all of the drinks I consumed before."_

"okay this is awesome and I love all of you gooey gross creepy talking but can we skip to the marriage." Izzy said slightly inpatient. I glared at her but Jace laughed and I continued on with the story after saying, "just as impatient as always." Izzy smiled at that.

"We decided to share I little martini." I said sheepishly and Jace snorted. Izzy looked at me questioningly so I sighed. "fine the biggest fucking martini I have ever seen in my life!"

_In front of me was the biggest damn martini I had ever seen. I smiled at Jace which he quickly returned and we launched at the drink. About two sips later it was gone. Pretty impressive if I do say so myself!_

"_WOOO!" I said and held up my hand for a high five from Jace. Which he gladly hit with his own hand. Wow his hands were big!_

"We were laughing, reminiscing, and that's when he blindsided me with the proposal, totally took advantage of me!"

"_will you marry me?" I asked Jace._

_**end of flashback**_

"so you took advantage of him way to go hot stuff!" Izzy said and I groaned falling back into the bed.

Jace handed her one of those little keychain things you can look into that had a picture on it. "wow Clary you always make such a beautiful bride!" Izzy smiled at me while I put a pillow over my head. She came next to me on the bed and took the pillow off my face showing me the picture. It was Jace and I with a fat elvis impersonator in between us while we both held a beer in one hand and I had a bouquet of flowers in the other. And naturally we were both staring at the camera with huge drunken smiles on our faces. Typical.

A beep went of and Izzy and I turned to Jace as he took out a beeper. "whoops they need me at the fire house tomorrow so I have to leave soon." Jace said but Izzy and I just stared at him dumbly.

"you're a fireman?" we both screamed.

"yeah." he said simply shrugging.

"one of men's most brave and muscled." Izzy said looking at me with envy. All I was thinking though was that is hot, but I don't care! You can have him!

"bye!" I said hurriedly but he just laughed.

"don't worry babe I don't have to leave yet, i'll be right back." he said as he went to go to the bathroom but before he left he kissed me lightly on the cheek (because I turned my head so he couldn't get to my lips). He stopped outside the bathroom door. "listen last night was a kick."

I looked at him incredulously... "yeah it was fun." I said trying not tot sound to sarcastic but I think he was so happy he didn't even notice.

"you," he said pointing to me. "me," he said pointing to himself. Than he did some weird ass hip movement while saying "married. It's going to make one hell of a story!" he said laughing while he closed the bathroom door.

Right when it clicked closed I ran to the dresser and happily found a phone book. "what are you doing?" Isabelle asked me.

"looking for a lawyer."

She scoffed. "you pig you're already married to a fireman!" she said while stomping her foot lightly.

"not for long, Mr. fireman and I are getting an annulment." I said while writing down the name of a lawyer.

"whoa whoa whoa you have been given a gift." she said and I gave her the 'are you fucking kidding me look'. "god made you drunk and sent you a husband." she continued and I rolled my eyes. "and not just anyone, someone you already had a thing for!"

"yeah we kissed once and than he moved to California!" I said exasperated.

See when Jace was our boss everyone girl, and some boys, who worked for him wanted him. He seemed to not be interested in any of them though. At least I thought that until we were working on a project together and we kissed. Than a week later he got a transfer to California ending any chance of a relationship.

"but he's a fireman!" Izzy whined.

"Izzy this is ridiculous!

I heard the toilet flush so I quickly put the phone book away.

Before anyone could speak again I turned to Izzy. "Iz could you leave us alone for a second we need to discuss some things." I said with a hard look and after she looked at me and I nodded she left the room saying Simon and herself would meet me at the airport.

When Izzy left Jace came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while bringing his mouth right next to my ear. "couldn't wait to get me alone?" he breathed in my ear.

My eyes widened at his words and I immediately stepped away from him. "not exactly." I said turning to face him and putting my hands on my hips. He looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes. "look I just wanted to let you know I'll call my-" I was interrupted when his pager started to beep again.

"aww shit baby I'm sorry but I really need to run they need me back in tonight."

"wait but-"

He kissed me lightly on the cheek, "I'll see you later babe!" he said before he ran out of the room.

FM- no haha just kidding I'm pissed but it is not an FML moment! I promised I would only use it when like really sucked. Dammit I so wanted to say it right now! Great conversations with myself... this is just dandy.

The plane ride home was filled with anxiety. When we got back I got the annulment papers and than we went to pick up Max.

I was on my way back to my loft that I now owned by myself since Sebastian the no good jackass walked out on me. Calm down Clary! Not the time for this. Anyway I was on my way back to my complex with Isabelle, Simon, little Max, and Alec and Magnus. Alec was Isabelle's older brother (even though they are twins he was two minutes earlier and won't let her forget it). I have known him just as long as Izzy and he was like an older protective brother for me. Magnus was Alec's boyfriend, they were so cute together. Alec was more of the tough guy who was calm and quiet but not afraid to speak out while Magnus was exuberant and always spoke his mind. While Alec and Simon offered to kick Sebastian's ass for me Magnus settled for I'll tape it and put it on youtube so he can never go out in public. He was still protective of me though and I loved them both.

Alec and Magnus were helping watch Max for grandma and grandpa Lightwood which is why they were with us now.

"I'm so relieved!" I gushed to Isabelle while Max happily walked beside his mother while holding her hand completely oblivious to our conversation. And Magnus and Alec walked ahead of us having there own conversation, to busy to listen to a word I was saying. Simon knew already because I couldn't not tell my best friend so he listened to me rant. "all I have to do is run down to the fire station. Have him sign these papers and than this whole wild weekend in Vegas is over." I said while getting the keys out of my purse and opening the front door. It was already dark outside and it was about six o'clock. When I walked in the door I froze.

Standing at my kitchen island cooking was Jace.

"hey gorgeous," he said smiling while he returned to his cooking.

"what are you doing here?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

"well I got off of work a little early so I figured I'd sip us up some dinner." he smiled again.

"well, how'd you get in?!" I said with a small hint of hysteria. I was dying to know this answer and a little freaked out to as well.

He looked at me with his eyebrows knitted together. "you gave me they key last night. You know, because we're married."

"WHAT!?!" Alec and Magnus yelled looking between the two of us.

"she didn't tell you? Yeah we got hitched!" he said smiling while he stared adoringly at me. Creepy.

"yeah ok give the key back because in about ten seconds we are going to not be married anymore because you are going to sign these annulment papers." he looked at me and his expression was confused and slightly hurt. "remember this morning when you said this was going to be a funny story. Well ha ha ha!" he smiled lightly and huffed. The hurt expression leaving his face.

"give me the pen." he sighed.

I felt a sudden sense of relief as I handed him the pen. He took it and opened a small jar of spices than handed it back to me with a 'thank you' and returned to his cooking.

"um ha you didn't sign here?" I stated dumbly.

"yeah, and I'm not going to baby."

I think my heart actually stopped beating a little bit when he said that.

"say what baby?"

"I don't want to end this marriage." he said as if it was the simplest and most obvious thing in the world.

"no no no no no no! You have to."

"why?"

Dammit! What could I say what could I say!? Think Clary dammit think!

"because you're an adulterer!" Magnus all but shouted. Wow I actually forgot the five of them were there. Than I realized how stupid he sounded. That didn't even make sense.

Apparently Jace thought the same because he turned around confused. "no I'm not."

"want to be?" Magnus asked seductively. Jace just looked at him and turned back to me with a 'who the hell is he' look on his face.

"Jace you remember Simon," I said and they exchanged brief greeting while Simon glared coldly at Jace. God I love him! "this is Alec, Isabelle's brother and Magnus his boyfriend. And this little guy here is Max."

"ah Isabelle and Simon's beautiful child." he said earning a smile from Isabelle and a giggle from Max, Simon continued his glaring, still love him. "nice to meet you." he bent down so that he was at the same eye level as Max. Max giggled while hiding behind Isabelle's leg.

"hi." he whispered out and I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so freaking adorable!

Jace smiled and stood back up. His than turned so he was facing me with his smile still in place.

"we have somethings we need to discuss, do you guys mind?" I asked.

"no of coarse not continue." Isabelle said staring at us. I gave her an exasperated look and she sighed heavily. "fine! Let's go boys." she said as she picked Max up in her arms and walked out of the room.

Simon was still glaring at Jace and he gave him a small nod. "nice to see you again." and before Jace could answer he left the room.

"nice to meet you." Alec said while he glared at Jace and walked out of the door.

"_very_ nice to meet you." Magnus said eyeing Jace as he followed Alec out of the room.

Jace smiled and said a 'nice to meet you too' and a nice to see you again' before turning his attention back to me.

Before Magnus left though he turned and winked at me behind Jace's back and mouthed a damn! Holding the last syllable.

I closed my eyes and let out a long breath.

Before I could talk though Jace did. "I'll make you a deal. You eat my dinner with me and I will discuss this with you." he said putting the food on the table and pulling a chair out for me. I sat down and nodded.

"fine." I agreed reluctantly.

Ten minutes later of awkward silence while I avoided eye contact and he stared at me we were done with dinner.

"ok a deals a deal. I ate your dinner which was delicious. I particularly liked the baby carrots." damn I had to have a sweet spot for baby carrots. "the candles were nice too." I said. Damn why was this so nice and romantic.

"well, I'm a nice guy." he said smiling lazily at me. His golden eyes gleaming. His blond hair lightly falling into his face but not in an annoying creepy way in a cute I want to brush it back way. But I didn't! Want to brush it back I mean. Because I want to end this marriage. Yep married no longer, that is what I want.

"yes you are. And you are attractive, and charming, and funny, and you have that incredible V thing happening with your back." what was my point again? Oh right! Stay focused Clary! You might have been attracted to him a long long time ago but that is over now! Keep your eyes on the prize! "but that's just not what I'm looking for." I said putting my game face back on. That's right Clary focus! I took a sip from my wine.

"why not? I sound adorable!" Jace said looking completely confused. Wow typical Jace, so cocky and confident.

I looked at him with wide eyes and my mouth popped open as I brought my wine glass back to the table.

"because this is insane! I mean this is not how people do this." I said gesturing between him and myself.

"look Clary, you and me it's fate. I know it." I looked at him incredulously and rolled my eyes. "look why were we both in Vegas last night at that bar?"

"because I was thrown out of the two before?" ok so that was a lie but he making me nervous with all of this fate talk.

"you always get funny when you're nervous." he stated in a matter of fact kind if way while taking a sip from his own wine glass.

"you think I'm funny?" I asked sceptically.

"yes, yes I think you're very funny. See I know things about you no one else knows." he said with a smug look. Ugh smug bastard.

"no one else thinks I'm funny?" I asked faking hurt.

He sighed and got out of his chair and moving to the one adjacent to me instead of across.

"why didn't we get together four years ago?" he asked me.

"because I wasn't drinking than." I said laughing nervously while fidgeting with his hands.

He rolled his eyes at me. "no. Think Clary. Look when I left the firm I had everything a guy could want. I had women, money, a new Porsche. Even tried out a couple of guys."

I just stared at him. "well Magnus will be pleased to hear that, if he can convince Alec-"

"I was kidding!" he laughed. "just trying to see if you were actually listening."

I surprisingly let out a genuine laugh there.

"but I have it all up because I felt," he looked to be trying to find a right word. "nothing." he finished. "but the day I joined the fire department I finally got it, for the first time in my life I felt happy. Knowing I was saving lives while fighting off fire, fighting off demons. For the first time I felt like I could come home. And last night I saw you, and those big beautiful green eyes looking up at me and I felt it again Clary. Twice, twice in my whole life, I can't give that up.

I almost had to choke back an awww! I mean that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Much sweeter than anything Sebastian could come up with. And if this was a movie I would be yelling at the girl to stop being a dipshit and kiss him already. But this wasn't a movie. This was my life and right not I felt more sick than happy.

"that's really sweet Jace, but I don't think this-"

"please please," he cute me off. "stop thinking."

"I can't! I like to think and I didn't think last night which is how this happened. And right now I'm thinking you should-" again he cut me off. God that was starting to get seriously annoying.

"no this happened because that's how you felt." he said as if daring me to disagree.

Well bring it on fireman because I sure as hell do not agree.

"no no no ok stop telling me how I feel because you have no freaking idea how I feel." I said starting to get angry.

"you look sexy when you're angry." he said smirking at me.

I gave him a huge death glare as I got out of my seat and started to walk away. "hey hey! Ok I'm sorry! But on a happier not... look at this we are having our first fight as husband and wife. Oh! Do you want to go makeup?" he said with that damn smirk plastered on his face again while looking over my body suggestively while pointing backwards to the stairs leading to my bedroom.

Ugh! That arrogant ass!

"no." I said as calmly as I could manage with both hands on my hips. "I want you to sign the papers." He looked down and his smirk was gone. He looked like a little boy being reprimanded for doing something bad. I instantly felt guilty for putting that look on his face. "ok look I'm really tired and I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight." I said staring at his face.

He raised his head and gold met green. "I understand."

"we will deal with it first thing tomorrow ok?"

He still looked glum but agreed non the less.

I didn't know what to do so I stuck my hand out for him to shake. "goodnight."

He shook my hand and smiled lightly but it didn't reach his eyes. "goodnight."

I smiled and turned away from him and opened the door for him so that he could leave but when I turned around he was already climbing the stairs up to the bedrooms. I practically sprinted up the steps and found him just about to change.

"stop!" I said covering my eyes.

He smirked at me. "don't worry baby nothing you haven't seen before."

I felt the trader blush creep up my body and light my cheeks as I huffed. "Nope you can have the couch." there was three guest bedroom but he didn't have to know that. Plus they were practically decorated according to who slept there on days we all just wanted to chill together and they had all of their clothes. One room was designated to Max, one to Izzy and Simon, and the other to Alec and Magnus.

"but I want to sleep with you." he pouted but I glared at him. "come on it's our honeymoon!" he said pleadingly but that made me glare harder and narrow my eyes so he stopped right away. "fine lead the way." he said with a huff. I led him back downstairs and to the couch carrying a blanket and pillow.

"goodnight Jace."

"goodnight my beautiful bride."

That night I didn't get any sleep. Waiting for the morning when I would hopefully be a single women again. But somehow I knew that that wouldn't be the case and it scared me. What scared me more though was that somewhere deep deep _deep _down that thought didn't sound so unappealing at all.

* * *

**A/N: ok wow longest chapter ever! I think maybe even for any of my stories not sure though. Much longer than the first chapter... I hope it makes up for updating so late. Ok I thought it was a pretty good chapter. Imagine her loft being the one from What I Like About You. Most of the conversations between Jace and Clary I copied from the show but I added things and some of the conversations are my own. Don't worry I didn't steal everything.**

**Ok so I made a twitter that you guys can follow and ask me questions about any of my fanfics. My name is xotwilightoxluv... I tried to make it as close to this name as possible not that it's that close but... anway, I will write when I am writing and when I am posting so you will know when to expect a new chapter. Also after I write a new chap I might ask for suggestions on what story I should update next and you guys can let me know. I hope you guys follow me and talk to me!**

**Anyway how was the chapter? I want to know what you all thought and your opinions of it. Please let me know in a review!!! thanks :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


End file.
